Unidentified Void John
Introduction Hi, my name is Yohanes and I was a fan of making this Fan-Made unit! I have just entered some contest and yes, I was lost... At least I've got some good experience from my good friend @Galeforce's Wrath (Well, some advice too, so I guess it's not totally lost). Yohanes in English called John, so this is my own Unit, take it like Mock Unit of mine but on the same level as Alza Masta. Background *Adept in magic and physical combat *Master at assassination skill *Void Elemental & Unknown Origin OE John= Unidentified Void John Is it "Forgotten"? Is it truly "Lost"? This is the words that people used to say to him about who he is and what he was. The void isn't finite, it's infinite... Yet, as the power grows, so does the farewell come and goes. For a man who has an unknown origin, what does the purpose he had to be in Grand Gaia? Or even possibly Ishgria? Or even this parallel "Universe" where he and the rest of the forgotten "things" are nothing but a mere illusion. As he watches the journey of an unknown man defeat the gods and destroy the seal of the summoning power, he began to laugh... Just what kind of story is this? A good one? A bad one? None of it was matters to him. He who watches this are nothing but a mere watcher who laughs at tragedy and belittles them as it seems don't have an impact on the life that he had right now. As time goes on, he moves forward towards to the last next stage of farce judging story, where he was being treated as nothing but a mere illusion of a person or "things" that man wants him to be. He wondered and laugh, what's the purpose he is now created? As time goes on, so does he fading once again into the darkness of Void. -The Mysterious Unknown Vol.2, Page 10 |-|EX Skill Sphere= 7★ Unidentified Book Mysterious Book that was so exciting to be true! What's inside this book, you ask? Let's see... Perhaps it's the story of a crazy murderer that become "Philanthropist"? An unwise "Lord" that making his kingdom fall? A tragic "Assassin" that killed someone? A crazed "Ghost" that terrorized people? Or perhaps, it's about someone making the judgment for this farce stories? It's exciting, isn't it?! Status Booster Type: 50% Boost to HP, Boost BB Gauge Fill Rate, Raise ATK and DEF Cap's into 150.000, Add Gradually Heal per turns on BB for 3 turns and Probable Greatly Heal damage taken to all allies for 3 turns on SBB & 20% chance to withstand 1 K.O. attack *50% Boost to BB Gauge Fill Rate, 4000 - 4500 HP + 10% REC Heal/Turn, 20% chance to heal 25% - 30% damage taken. Statistic Units: OE John: Unidentified Void John Skills OE John: Unidentified Void John Leader Skill: Legendary Forgotten Story 80% Boost to All Parameters, Boost All Parameters relatives to remaining HP, Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate and BB Gauge when attacked, 25% chance to withstand 1 K.O. attack & 15% Damage Reduction. *''+1% Boost to All Parameters per 1% HP remaining; total 100%, 20% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rate, 5 - 8 BC Fill when attacked'' Extra Skill: Genereous Calculated Killer +10% Boost to All Parameters for All Allies, Add Boost BB Gauge instantly on BB/SBB and Add Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate on BB/SBB for 3 turns when Unidentified Book equipped, Probable chance against 2 K.O. attack & Probable to Self Raise every 4 turns when status is dead. *''12 BC Boost instantly, 30% Boost to OD Gauge Fill Rate, 40% chance against 2 K.O. attack, 35% chance to Self Raise when status is "Dead" with 10% HP filled'' Brave Burst: Singularity 25 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP) and 30 powerful Dark attack on random foes, Adds 2 turns probable chance ATK and DEF Reduction effect to all allies and probable random status ailments effect to all allies for 3 turns & Hugely Boost REC for 3 turns. *''600% + 600% HP/Base Max HP, 30% chance to reduce 40% ATK and DEF, 20% chance to inflict random ailments, 200% Boost to REC'' Super Brave Burst: Sand Planet 25 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP) and 25 powerful Dark attack on all foes, Hugely Boost Damage against status afflicted for 3 turns, Greatly Boost ATK and DEF for 3 turns, Raises Normal Hits for 3 turns & Probable chance to raise allies. *''800% + 800% HP/Base Max HP, 300% Boost Damage against afflicted status, 200% Boost to ATK and DEF, +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal 50% damage), 15% chance to revive with 20% HP filled'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Look What You Made Me Do 60 massive Dark attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP), Enormously Boost All Parameters and Add Enormously 2 turns probable ATK and DEF reduction effect to all allies for 3 turns, Enormously raises normal hits for 3 turns & Raise All Allies. *''2000% + 3000% HP/Base Max HP, 500% Boost to All Parameters, 60% chance to reduce ATK and DEF by 90%, +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal 200% damage), 100% chance to revive with 30% HP filled'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes OE John: Unidentified Void John Summon Quote: "I don't trust nobody and nobody trust me... Cause I'll be the "Nightmare" starring in your bad dream!" Fusion Quote: "I don't need an opinion from a selfish people, cause in the end, you will kiss my ring" Evolution Quote: "Sorry, the "Old John" can't come to the front right now... Why? Oh! Cause he's dead!"